Animal Crossing: Mixed Emotions
by pokemongenerator
Summary: CANCELLED! A near enough complete fan fic! Mystery and more... Why/how did Tipper die, only time can tell...
1. Chapter One - First Day Downhill

As the train pulled up to the station of the vaguely familier town of Nestene a young boy named Billy turns up to see a town of only five villagers.

He looks around to see a few dead tree's and plants.

"Look at the state of this dump!" he said beneath his breath, "No wonder it was cheap to buy a house."

He looks around again to see the town hall in the distance, he quickly walks over to fill in his complaint!

"Welcome! Welcome!" the dog at the counter said, you could tell she hadn't see anyone in a while since she seemed over the moon to see one little character coming in asking about his house, I mean seriously, who gets this excited to see a regular person that they never met before? Oh wait, yeah, a dog!

"Um, hi..." I spoke very slowly as i'm socially awkward around new people.

"We have your house sorted and everything!" said the dog, "By the way, my name is Isabelle, I am the mayors assitant, well, if we had a mayor."

"Where is he, or she?"

"He left without saying a word," she let that one slip! "We've been trying for a new mayor for ages!"

"Isabelle, you should be mayor!"

"Um, I don't think so, I have six puppies at home."

"Ok-" I stop, I pause, I realise, "Wait what?!"

"Well, I am a dog, that's what happens to us!"

"Slightly worried..." I say, I slowly walk out.

As I do, I bump into a villager, Ankha! She looks at me with her big beadie eyes and walks over to Isabelle. She asks who I was. I left soon after.

As I walk out, three villagers bombarded me! Well, by that I mean came out of nowhere! I was shocked a scared.

"Hello!" one of them shouted, she seemed to be, well, angry.

"Hi..." I spoke very quietly.

"Oh stop that, Reneé!" one strange looking horse said as he nudged her hard, "That's not nice, hes new to our town!" A pause... "I'm Julian, the only Unicorn there is!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Drago!"

I look, where is the 5th villager? Ankha's inside the town hall, three of them are here... Where's the fourth one?

"Tipper couldn't be here to greet you, she is in need of medicane."

Tipper, what the hell is that? I feel like I moved to the wrong town... As they moved away, I saw a rotten fruit on the floor, I picked it up to chuck it away, but, there was something strange on it, a green, oosing liquid on the fruit, I immediatly dropped the fruit and got a napkin from out of my massive pockets, yes, I can hold beds in these thing's!

I went to look for my house, I was shocked at the fact that, well, how rough and disgusting it looked... What is wrong with this place?!

I go inside, and as soon as I get in, there is a knock at the door.

"Hello! Hope i'm not intruding!"

Isabelle, does she never give up?!

"What's up doge?"

"It's Isabelle, and it's going spiffing!"

She honestly can't take a joke!

"So, I brought you something while I was out shopping."

"So in the last five minutes you have managed to go all the way to the shops and buy me a gift."

"Pretty much." she smiles her cute, heart sobbing smile.

"I better take it to be nice..." I thought.

"Thanks Izzy!"

"It's Isabelle."

"I've got to get back to the town hall now," she says as she walks to the door. "Be seeing you!"

She exits the house.

"Well nah you stupid bit-"

Better not use profanity, may be very rude to some!

Later on...

A knock at the door, about 7:00am.

Tap tap, tap tap.

"SHUT UP!" I shout, I get into my clothes and walk down stairs.

I open the door.

"What do you want?!"

"Oh, sorry to be a spoil sport and all, but Tipper wanted to say hi, she feels better now!" Julian said.

"At this time in the morning?"

"Yep! I'm here!" Tipper says while eating an ice bun.

"I might as well be neighborly... Better invite them in..."

"Come on in!"

"Do you have sugar?" I shout from one room to the next.

"One for me!" Tipper replied.

"Three for me, gotta' be sweet!" Julian shouted after.

We all gather around the table, I collect the green set!

"So, how have you all been keeping? Well?" I ask.

"We came here to tell you something..." Julian says, very slowly...

"What's that?" I have a sudden emotion of shock... I feel like something's wrong...

"Well, this is the first and last time I'll be seeing you..." Tipper said very slowly...

"What's up Tipper?" I seem to become sad... I sense something is wrong.

"I'm ill... Really ill..."

"It all pieces together now... She couldn't greet me yesterday because she was ill... She only came now, because I might not see her later... She... Shes... Shes dying..."

"Somethings been happening to our once beautiful town... The five other townsfolk died as well..."

"I'm shocked... I have only just met Tipper and I feel so close to her..."

"I have to go now..." Tipper said.

"Come on, I'm sorry Billy..."

The next day!

I walk over to Tipper's house, the lights off, the furniture gone, shes gone...

I decide to find the core! I will find out! And I will find a solution!

Later that day...

I saw a roped off section later on and found out a new person was moving in!

As I approached the sign I saw the name, "Katt" on there. It looks like we have a new villager in the town and I'm going to make sure they don't leave my site!

Reneé approached me and asked if I was available to chat...

She had some news... But what is the news... I was so eager to find out...


	2. Chapter Two - Delete the History Books!

"What's the problem?" I ask Renee.

"Well, with Tipper gone, I feel like this Katt figure is replacing her..."

I pause as she starts to get teary. I hand her a tissue.

"It's okay. I understand!" I say, "You two have history, don't dwell on what you've lost, have faith in what you got! I'm sure everything will be fine Renee."

Her tears stop as they run down her rough skinned cheeks and settles inside the wrinkled part of it's skin.

"Thanks Billy," she looks up, "I knew I could rely on you!"

She walks away.

_"How does that bloody work? We've only just met!"_

Later that day.

"Ah, finally, starting my new life here in Nestene!" the new arrival said.

She unpacked the truck and walked over to the townhall. I could see her in the background talking to this, tortouise. I walked up to him and asked who he was. He said his name was Tortimer.

"Hello you scally wagg!" he said.

"You walked out on this town!" I shouted.

He paused, he looked puzzled. He thought, he knew. He looked.

"On mayor bussiness!" he screams back.

Katt butted in. "Um, guys. Don't argue! If not i'll bash ye heads in! You understand?"

Who was she to tell me what to do? She has only just arrived and already has a pretty big gob on her! I can tell we won't get on! She turned to Tortimer.

"Well then, whos going to show me to the post office?"

"I will!" Tortimer said smiled that smile, that grin you hate to see...

There is something up about that Tortimer, but what could it be...

"Julian!" I knock on the door.

"Come in, i'm in the kitchen!"

I enter his surprisingly clean house, and not surprising a load of... Topless men on the walls... Hm... We sat down, he got me a can of beer, he drinks cocktails though... And it was bottoms up! ... Actually, no, he'd like that...

"The reason why i'm here is I have a few questions about mayor Tortimer..."

"And theres me thinking he was dead..." He pauses. "I mean, not head. Not head of the town!"

"Huh?" I ask. I sigh, "Do you know anything about him?"

"Nope, haven't the foggest!"

"May I borrow your laptop?" I ask, "I want to check out his Pawbook account!"

"Oh, wait, I can't someones visiting the blue bar with end the conversation is at the top."

Five minutes later.

"Hm... Interesting..." I log off his laptop.

"Find anything?"

"Indeed I did, and by the way... Delete your history! You dirty boy!"

I walk outside to go to the train station.

"I'm glad you could make it." I say to my "Aquintance".

"Me too..."

We walk to my house, which got bigger in my sleep as I payed my loan!

"So, what's new? Have you found the key to this case?"

"No... Have you found anything?"

"Yes, Poppy." i say to her, "Tortimer has been in power for 143 years... But that doesn't explain why he left..."

"Have you noticed the trees? They all seem to be dead, well, nearly..." Poppy looks out the window.

"I only done the garning yesterday! I sorted out the whole town!"

_"How did I not notice this..."_

"Is everything alright Billy?"

"Yes, just shocked!"

At Ankha's house Julian and Katt seems to be there...

"So, I get to the toilet and I say, who needs a New Leaf!"

Everybody is silent...

"I don't get it..." Julian and Katt say in sync.

"It's comedy gold!" Ankha points out the poster with it on.

They all sit down on a throne and sit at a pyramid.

"How do you eat like this, it's bloody ridiculas!" Katt askes.

"I sleep on top of the other one... That's probably why I have back pain... I'll ask Billy if he'd get me some funiture, hopefully he'll give me a bed!"

"Right..." Katt says.

"Anyway... Moving on!" Julian slowly says.

Julian takes a sip of his cocktail (cheeky) and carries on with the neibough watch meeting.

Meanwhile back at Renee's house there is a "Fat Tigers" meeting, where fat animals go to loose weight.

"Hello fatty's!"

They all nod and keep there head down.

"Um, Rowan! Could you come up here please."

"No."

"I SAID COME UP HERE" Renee shouts.

"Okay i'm coming!"

Back at Billy's place they decide to go for a walk.

"Have you got any suns cream?" I ask Poppy.

"Yes." She smiles.

They both exit the house to see Isabelle and Tortimer standing at the door.

_"Oh here it is, old beadie eyes and wrinkly ass!"_

"We thought we'd come here just to talk to you about something..." Said Isabelle.

"I hope it's not incoviniant."

_"They say that everytime yet you can't answer them and they carry on! The struggle!"_

We walk back inside and sit backdown.

"The trees are dead." Isabelle said.

"Well nah?" Poppy sarcastically sassed.

"Ladies!" Tortimer said, "This is important."

"If the trees are dead, that means we have ran out of our ony food supply." Isabelle moans, "We could be dead!"

"I wouldn't be, I eat like Pizza's and stuff because i'm a human and your not."

"What's a pisar?" asked Tortimer.

Back at Renee's "Fat Tigers" club, stuff really are going down.

"You're well outta ordar!" said Cherve.

"Oh, I guess that means 18,5."

At Ankha's things seem to be getting hairy...

"I guess I could strip for you... I mean I don't where trouses anyway."

"Ew, no thanks, i'd rather be eaten than that!" Katt said.

Meanwhile, Poppy and Billy go back out for there walk...

"Why would the trees be dying...?" asked Poppy

"It makes no sence, unless it was perfect."

"But none of them are..."

We both looked puzzled for a while.

"Something to do with the soil! Has to be!" I said.

"Um, no." Poppy argued, "Hey look! A roped off area!"

_"Why are more people moving into this town?"_

"Wow! Again!" I say.

Suddenly something appears out of nowhere! It's Blanka!

"Hello child."

"I'm 37."

"You look 5." Blanka says, "I am Blanka, the best magician and prankster in the world."

"Have you been pulling a prank on this town?!" Poppy screams.

"Oh no, this isn't the work of me." Blanka sniggers.

"What?!" Poppy shouts.

"But I know who it is..." Blanka sniggers again...

Blanka then dissapers...

_"Blanka has just revealed more information than I think he should've..."_

"He revelaed nothing!" Poppy screeched, "We will never find the colprit now!"

_"Oh Poppy, don't you see?"_

"Hang on... He sniggered twice..."

_"This isn't what I was thinking, actually, he hasn't revealved anything at all..."_

I look round the corner to see Tortimer banging on Julians door.

_"Poor Julian, he has to live with that..."_

"Poppy, you must leave now..."

"Sure thing Billy! I'll visit soon! An apple a day keeps the doctor away!"

_"Wait... An apple? The apple was... Was the fruit I picked up yesterday... It had oozing green slime or something coming out of it... There must be a link, but, I need evidence..."_

What is going on with Julian? Why is Tortimer back? How come there is suddenly a narrator?! Stay tuned to the next chapter...


End file.
